


From Peter, Wade, and Miles

by ohstars



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Cards, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstars/pseuds/ohstars
Summary: A Christmas card from the Spiderlings and Wade.--A little art for a Secret Santa exchange!!





	From Peter, Wade, and Miles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkstarthetrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkstarthetrashcan/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS!! 
> 
> I hope you like this! I knew I had to give you something with Miles in it, since that's your boy, but I thought the others would be a cute addition.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165269548@N03/45688054294/in/album-72157703403492531/)


End file.
